


Snowed In

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qunari Inquisitor Spider and the ever mischievous Sera spend a little time together during a patch of inclement weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

A warm front among a raging blizzard, Skyhold was buttoning itself down for the expected two-day set of bad weather. Traders were tucked in, mounts and animals locked away inside (a few with sweaters, thanks to the labor of some ex-Templars in their weekly lyrium addict knitting circle focused by Commander Cullen) and the larder stocked for what seemed like the rest of forever. The only things left to decide were what to do with oneself in the nature enforced lockdown, though most people took to reading and the comforts of a good fireplace. Varrick and a few others had staged a Wicked Grace marathon and thanks to nearly a whole bottle of wine, Dorian was kindly enough to carve a path through the four feet of snow with what he described as “one of the most sultry fireballs to scorch the south.” The rowdier folks of the Inquisition couldn’t keep away, though some were notably absent from the tavern including the Inquisitor herself and Sera, the elf that everyone expected to drop everything for “unlimited fun in the tavern” for two whole days.

She would’ve loved to have that unlimited fun but her mischevious side got the best of her, a little planned mayhem involving Solas’ paint that’ll make the brush stick to his fingers, a Sera classic. If he reacted to it anything like the last prank then he’d might as well lay an egg that looked like his head. A few touches here and there throughout the main keep and she was ready to meander off to the tavern, sit and bide her time until someone came shrieking or was red in the face. The warm yellow glow of a light in the Inquisitor’s hallway gave her pause. If the Qizzy was up there, then the Qizzy wasn’t at the tavern either and that meant they were either sulking or doing something interesting.

Pretending to knock on the tower door she waggled her hand to mimic the motion and popped the door open, climbing to the top by candlelight as the storm outside buffeted the windows with frost and snow. She stopped short of the final door to the Inquisitor’s chambers, clearing her throat extra loud. No response, though if Red Jenny knew one damn thing in Thedas it was when the Inquisitor was nearby, so she knocked loudly and barged right in as if she owned the place. The Inquisitor’s chambers were mostly quiet other than the crackling of a fireplace and the odd shuffling noise or two.

“Oi,” Sera called out.

The unmistakable grumpy, mumbly grumbling of the qunari Inquisitor bellowed from the couch facing the fireplace. Sera swore that she just saw a giant mound of blankets and pillows.. and she did, right before the Inquisitor stood up and they all fell to the side of the loveseat.

“What is it?” Spider asked.

“Oh, you know-..” Sera started, ready to go into her usual shpiel until she noticed that the Inquisitor was less than fully clothed. She had her knockers hanging out! The Elf lifted her hand and covered the view from where she stood and grinned, “Just doin’ my bit, Qizzy. Why you all up here by yourself when the party is goin’ on down there?”

“It’s too cold.”

“People is warm, yeah? So is taverns.” Sera stuck her thumbs into her leggings and rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, looking about the room to avoid gawking at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor she had a crush on, a big, big, big crush on.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Sera scowled, a phrase she heard from so many people so often that it lost it’s meaning. It was the word that kept the gates closed, as far as she was concerned. A mean phrase, an anti-Sera phrase. “You calling me daft?”

“No,” Spider returned.The Qunari was very much a credit to her people, short on words and shorter on elaborating when prompted to. She was learning to be more expressive and while that certainly was a work in progress, she was at least learning to open up to her confidants, mostly Krem but she wanted to tell Sera. It was an odd bit, a bit she’d consider a failure only years ago because it wasn’t very adherent to the Qun of her… then again, what about Spider did adhere to the Qun?

“I am having personal issues. About my appearance.”

“Barking mad is what you are,” Sera snorted. “Toughest, most beautifulest Qizzy this world has - what you feelin’ icky about?”

Spider shrugged, turning to grab one of her shirts to throw it over her chest. She had a lot of work, a lot of blood magic at a great cost, a lot of herbal remedies and near-death experiences with the cutting edge of Thedasian body modification. It didn’t result in much and most of the time it didn’t work at all, especially the blood magic. The end result was a pair of small lumps meant to pass for breasts and a lack of facial and body hair. For Spider, it was enough for the now.. although her body was still a hated place, a place she couldn’t stand to look at most days, let alone see how others would comment upon it.

Passing statements on how qunari men and women were barely different, how they sounded the same. It bothered her to the core and with Sera sitting there, staring at her broad shoulders and shapeless form it usually would only make it worse.. though for some reason she found comfort in the neurodivergent elf, she didn’t express like most other southern people did but that’s what made Sera her own person, the very way she expressed herself was a way most people never would with an honesty and sincerity Spider had found unmatched. The growing pains were there, especially in the beginning. Spider almost forced Sera to leave the Inquisition after her tasteless comments about a certain patron at the Winter Palace. It took a lot of patience to have her understand certain things and Sera refused to believe that Spider herself was transgender until she stripped.

“I do not like my legs,” Spider said bluntly, turning away from the elf as she sat back down and looked at her body, the wrongness of it from every angle infused into every detail. “Too muscular. Too masculine.”

“Naaah,” Sera said as she rounded the loveseat and hung off the back of it, chin in her crossed arms. “You got leggy legs, Qizzy. You’re a girl, so legs on a girl are girl’s legs, right?”

“It is not that simple.”

“Sure it is!” Sera pushed herself up, rounded the corner and all but slammed her leg into the pillow pile, pulling her leggings up to expose her muscular leg. “See? I got beef trunks myself, doesn’t make me wantin’ to grow a beard and piss standin’.”

“You can be dreadfully optimistic.”

“I’m just me, yeah? You’re just you. We’re all just people an’ you help me see that sometimes, Qizzy. Keep Red Jenny from bein’ a mule, always learning new!”

Sera pulled her leg off of the couch, shoving her legging back down, “You got pretty legs anyway.”

“Thank you. Would you like to sit with me? If you would rather go join in on the festivities I would not be offended.”

“Yeah! I mean-.. no! I mean.. yeah to YOU, no to leavin’!” Sera giggled, displacing as much of the blankets as possible as she sat down, crossing her legs as she sat next to the Inquisitor.

Spider laughed at Sera’s eagerness, lifting her hand to brush her hair from her eyes. “You like me, do you not?”

The Elf’s cheeks reddened and she began to squirm in her seat. “Where’d you get that idea, you talkin’ to Varrick and listenin’ to his crazy stories?! They sittin’ in the closet, ready to jump out when I say I do?”

“No.”

“Good! Yeah! Yeah.. do. do you? Not like you, I mean. You should like you! But.. like, like me.”

“How many hours a day are we in the same room?”

“Frig if I know, Qizzy. I ain’t got a mind for it.”

“Many,” Spider said. “Rather than fumble with emotional trivialities I will make it easy.”

“Easy never has tribbleabilities or whatever. Too big’a word to be easy.”

Spider laughed again, setting her hand down palm up. “If you wish to stay and talk, do so. If you wish to begin pursuing me with romantic intent.. take my hand.”

“You can’t just do that!” Sera cried. “Real world don’t HAVE a big sign that says it that easy.”

“I only mean intent. Whatever comes of it shall come of it.”

“You gotta work on talking like a little people, right? Talking like a-..”

“Qunari?”

“Yeah! Wait!.. frick.You trapped me in that!”

“If it helps, I believe I wish to pursue you with romantic intent. You are very beautiful, driven and cute.”

Sera set her hands in her lap, the fingers kneading her leggings until one set began the crawl over to Spider’s hand, her fingers twining in the Inquisitor’s huge palm. It was warm, yet clammy as if the Inquisitor was nervous. “You jittering over me?”

“I.. was. Unless that information rescinds the offer.”

“No! Makes me.. frig,you’re over there nerves as me and I’m shitting my britches!

“I did not intend to deceive you, my childhood was not emotionally friendly.”

“Yeah, yeah! I get that!” Sera squeezed. Spider squeezed back, fingers enveloping the elf’s hand. “Just-.. frig. Wicked Grace face to end ‘em all, Qizzy. Could rake ‘em clean!”

“I would rather be here with you.”

“That’s why you’re here, right? ‘Cause you wanna be?”

“Yes, although you were the one who sought me out. I much prefer how the night turned.”

“No joke, Qizzy. I’m just lookin’ out for you.”

Sera swallowed hard and moved closer to Spider, pulling the qunari’s hand into her lap as she learned into the muscular woman’s arm, her head pressed against the warm, dark skin.

“I feel better when you are around,” Spider admitted. “As if I am wanted.”

“‘Cause you friggin are, not just me. Everyone here wants you ‘round. I just wanna kiss you.”

“Now?”

“Naaah. Later. This is grand.”

“I feel the same. Sitting here.. with you, it is calming.”

“Yeah! ‘Sactly.” Sera fidgeted, closing her eyes. “Think we could soak it in? Be quiet lil’ mice?”

“I don’t see why not,” Spider returned, looking down at their entangled hands.

The two cuddled closer, Sera eventually managing to wiggle herself into Spider’s lap as she began to fall asleep. Spider kept her close, being one of the better qunari pillows on the market well into the wee hours of the morning. Neither of them shared a word, both of them simply basking in one another’s energy and presence. Warm, understanding. Safe.


End file.
